Visiting Diagon
by goldeneyedgirl247
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened in Diagon Alley weeks prior to the school year of 1971? A pre-Hogwarts story that includes our favorite Marauders and a certain green eyed blazing red head...
1. Lily Evans

**Visiting Diagon**

Chapter 1: Lily Evans

One of my very favorite parts of the Harry Potter series is Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley before he starts Hogwarts. This is how I would imagine Lily's visit. I also plan on writing about James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, and their thoughts and fears on starting Hogwarts while they shop for school supplies. I hope you like it!

-GG xo

**This story was previously entitled Growing Up, Growing Strong**

* * *

Lily was nervous. Dreadfully nervous. She had been dreaming of this moment from the second her quiet neighbor Sev had told her the truth, from the moment she got her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she had always know that she was different. She hadn't been sure whether the thing that set her apart was good or bad, but now she finally understood. Lily Evans was a witch. Of course, at first she was delighted, but had her thoughts contradicted at once by her older sister Petunia.

_"You're actually considering going to go to this school, Lilly?" Petunia scoffed, nose upturned. Lily, who idolized her sister felt apprehensive at once._

_"Why not Tuny?" She had asked. "The people there are different, like me! They can do magic. They're going to teach me!"_

_"No," came Petunia's hard reply. "Those people, like that greasy friend of yours, are freaks. You're my sister and you belong here with me. You won't like it at that horrid school."_

_"You don't think I'm going to turn into a freak, do you Tuny?" Lily asked, her eyes filling with tears._

_"Perhaps. If you go to the freaky Warthog school."_

_"Hogwarts," Lily corrected feeling hurt. She had been so excited moments ago._

_Petunia rolled her eyes and walked away._

If Lily was nervous, then her parents were terrified. How would Lily survive in this world they had known nothing of before a month ago. When the letter arrived from Hogwarts, they had been overjoyed for their daughter, but their joyous state soon turned rigid with fear; fear of Lily not being fully accepted into magical society because of them, because her parents were not of magical descent. They had always know Lily was special, but a witch? How could she still be their baby if she would be off to a far away school with magical strangers? Deep down, they feared their daughter would turn away from them, preferring to confide in other of her 'kind'. Mr and Mrs. Evans were in fact, not terrified, but petrified.

As the three of them stood, holding on to the cold metal bars in the underground on their way to Diagon Alley, no one dared utter a word. The silence between them was deafening, but no one wanted to break it. It had been ongoing since Lily and Petunia's conversation weeks previously. During the time following the incident, Lily had adopted the mentality; some things are better left unsaid, and indeed, unsaid they were left.

As Lily emerged from the underground, the light left her momentarily blinded. When she recovered, Lily consulted the instructions on how to get into Diagon Alley that were sent to her by the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall. Severus would have taken her with his family, whom she oddly enough had never met, was it not for the unfortunate death that had occurred in his family, forcing them to make an impromptu visit to France. She was supposed to turn left and walk straight until she saw an old inn named The Leakey Cauldron, where the professor had arranged for Lily to be let into Diagon Alley by a man whom she describe as very large by the name of Rubeus Hagrid. Lily frowned at the words 'very large'. There were many men in England who could be described as such. How would she ever find him? Sighing, Lily began to walk in the direction of the inn, waving her parents who seemed to be stalling by reading the caption of a city monument along.

When Lily reached The Leakey Cauldron, she immediately saw that her fears of not being able to find the mysterious Rubeus Hagrid had been foolish for seated at the bar was a man of immense size, the like of which she had never seem. Interestingly enough, he seemed friendly and was chatting up the bar tender and the other wizards surrounding him (Lily assumed they were wizards as well).

Nervously, Lily told her parents who were staring quite rudely, actually at the large man, "I think that's the man we are supposed to meet. He fits the description I was given by the deputy headmistress. "

Lily's parents tried unsuccessfully to conceal their identical look of fear from their daughter. Nevertheless, Lily, not one to be shy, marched straight up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. At once the man turned around and his face broke into a smile.

"What can I do for you my dear?" He asked as Lily's premonition of his kindness confirmed.

"I'm Lily Evans and these are my parents I think that you're the man I'm supposed to be meeting." She replied eagerly.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts gamekeeper at yer service." Affirmed Hagrid. "Yer a firs' year then?"

Lily and her parents nodded.

"I'll be leadin' yeh into Diagon Alley then." Hagrid continued, "Yeh got yer list?"

Lilly and her parents nodded again.

"Well then, once yer in I'll jus' point yeh in the right direction."

Lily smiled and they set off.

Hagrid lead the family back into an alley behind the inn. They stopped as the reached a brick wall, and Hagrid began mumbling something to himself. Then, much to the confusion of the Evans' he held up the umbrella he had been holding and counted from the bottom corner of the wall three bricks up, and then two bricks across. He then tapped this brick three times.

Quickly, the illusion of the bricks fell away, and Lily Evans caught her first glimpse of Diagon Alley. Upon sight Lily though the place was perfect. The hustle and bustle, odd stores and interesting looking people made for the kind of place that Lily knew she felt at home in.

Smiling brightly she turned to Hagrid. "Where do I go first?"

"Well, firs' yeh should go teh Gringotts, the wizarding bank to exchange yer muggle money. An' then yeh should probably go teh Ollivanders an' get yer wand." Lily's eyes brightened at the mention of getting a magical want. She had been dreaming of using it for weeks. "Then yer goin' teh want teh go teh get your books at Flourish & Blotts, robes at Madam Malkims and of course yer cauldron at The Cauldron Shop. And after, if yeh want, yeh can 'ead over to the Eeylops Owl Emporium or Magical Menagerie fer a pet." Hagrid pointed at each store as he said its name.

"Thanks Mr Hagrid." Lily said, eyes shining.

"Call me Hagrid Ms Evans. Everyone else does." The large man amended warmly.

"Then call me Lily." She replied, smiling.

"A'right Lily," Hagrid said, smiling as well. "I'd be honoured teh 'av yeh over fer tea some time. You can stop by my house any time."

Saying she would definitely consider the offer, Lily and her parents set off towards the marble building that was the bank and contained some of the best kept secrets anywhere in the world.

The journey to the bank had been a brusque visit. Mr Evans decided not to open up an account for Lily, but to instead trade the money they had brought for an equal amount in knuts, sickles and galleons. At first, Mr and Mrs. Evans were taken aback by the goblins. Upon first coming into contact with one of the creatures, Mrs. Evens omitted a high-pitched shriek that earned a dirty look from the goblin that had been helping them.

"Stupid muggles. Over react to everything." The goblin muttered under his breath. It was clear that this was not the first time he or one of his colleagues had encountered this reaction.

Upon emerging from the bank, Lily led her parents to the shop entitled Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.

As they walked into the store a tinkling bell rang and they were met by a wrinkled man with a white head of hair and long beard.

"Hello. I remember every wand I have ever sold, but I do not recognize wither of your faces." Mr Ollivander addressed Lily's parents. "Therefore, I assume that you are muggles, and this here is your lovely daughter and my first time buyer in your family."

Mr and Mrs. Evans looked at each other shakily before Mr Evans responded. "Yes, that is correct. This is our daughter."

Lilly reached out to shake his hand. "Pleased to meet you she said politely. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Evans," the elderly man responded kindly. "Now, let us see what wand it right for you!"

"Er, right for her? Wouldn't any wand do?" Mrs. Evans said confusedly.

"Oh no my dear. No. It is the wand who choose the witch, not the witch who chooses the wand."

"But how does it make a difference?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Oh, you'll see my dear." The mysterious wand maker replied with a smile, "you'll see,"

With that Mr Ollivander walked toward one of the nearest shelve grabbed a box and shoved it into Lily's hands.

"Try this one," he said. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible." Upon seeing Lily's confused expression, Ollivander elaborated, "Just wave it about. Give it a swish."

Feeling slightly foolish, Lily waved the wand from her shoulder down to her hip. A loud bang echoed from across the room. The plant that had been sitting upon Ollivanders desk was not on the ground, it's pot broken.

Quickly, Ollivander repaired it and placed it back on the desk without so much as lifting a finger, to the amazement to Mr and Mrs. Evans.

Shaking his head he turned to Lily. "No, this is not the one. This won't do." Taking the wand from her, he selected another box, and handed it to Lily. 'How about this? Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Upon contact with the wood, Lily felt its warmth in her hand. Bringing the wand up above her head she swerved it to the side swishing it through the dusty air. Multi-coloured sparks erupted from its end. Her parent clapped, proud of their daughter, and she beamed looking to Ollivander.

As her green eyes met his misty blue ones, Ollivander announced, "it seems we have found the one."

Lily practically danced out of the store. She had a wand! A real magic wand! And she had made sparks appear out of its end! She now fully believed the fact that she was a witch and she was so excited she felt as if she would burst.

"Where too now Lily?" Her father asked.

"Well," Lily replied, "Hagrid suggested we go to Madam Malkims to get robes."

"Lead the way" Chimed Mrs. Evans. She was glad to see her daughter so happy.

They began to make their way through the crowd when Lily accidentally bumped into a man's arm. The tall, dark man turned around, a scowl on his face.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood," the man sneered with disgust.

Lily backed away frightened as the man proceeded to wipe his arm where she had come into contact with him with a rag. He then made the rag burst into flames, leaving the ashes scattered across the ground as he walked away.

Just then Lily noticed the young boy who had been standing at the man's side. He was quite good looking; tall for his age with dark hair.

"I'm sorry about that," the boy said. "Father shouldn't have called you a Mudblood."

"Mudblood?" She asked warily afraid.

"Er, you're a muggle born aren't you?" He faltered and she nodded. "It's very rude. It's a term used to describe the blood of muggle born witches and wizards. You see, some wizards, like my father for instance, believe that their blood is more pure that that of muggle borns, and therefore that they're superior. I personally think its kind of stupid, but don't let anyone know I said that." He smiled.

Lily smiled at the boy's joke, but was taken aback by his words. Sev, her only magical contact up to that day had never spoken of anything of this sort. There were prejudices against muggle borns? Would she be at risk? Her high quickly deflated, and she became nervous again.

"I'm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black. I'm going into my first year at Hogwarts." Said Sirius proudly.

"Lily Evans," She replied shaking his hand. Sirius seemed to have to problem with coming into contact with her, unlike his father. "I'm also beginning Hogwarts this year."

"Well Lily Evans," Sirius said, smiling at the red head. "Maybe I'll see you around."

And just like that, Sirius Black had disappeared back into he crowd.

Recovering quickly, Lily closed the distance between herself and the robe store with her parents following close behind.

They were greeted my Madam Malkim herself when they walked into the store. "You off to Hogwarts my dear?" She asked Lily.

"Yes," Lily replied. "I'm here for my uniform?"

"Yes, yes, of course sweetheart." Madam Malkim assured her as a tape measure began to, of its own accord, take her measurements.

Madam Malkim had gone to the back of her store to look for more pins and her parents had left to get cauldron when a young wizard entered the room. He was tall for his age, with unruly back hair, and hazel bespeckled eyes. He was carrying an ice cream cone with five, towering multi-coloured scoops that seemed to be defying gravity by simply staying upright.

The boy sat down in one of the large old-looking chairs behind her, rudely placing his legs on the coffee table, and running a hand through his hair as hoe continued to lick his ice cream.

"Hi there," the boy said to Lily. "Is Madam Malkim here? I need to get my robes fitted. Starting Hogwarts this year."

"Yes, she's in her room at the back." Lily replied, unsure of herself in front of the obviously confident boy.

"Good. I'll just go see her then." Getting out of his chair the boy proceeded to the back of the store.

The next think Lily knew, an angry Madam Malkim was leading the boy out of the store. "You should know better than to venture into my private room, stupid boy! Out! Get out of my sight." She cried.

Promptly, he turned around, spinning into Lily whose robes collided with the enormous pile ice cream he had been holding. Lily was shocked. Her new robes were ruined and she was freezing. The idiot had not only ruined her new clothes, but also stained her old ones underneath. She would have to continue shopping with a multi- coloured stain on the front of her shirt. Lily burst into tears.

"James Potter, you will be punished for this!" Madam Malkim roared.

And that was how Lily Evans met her husband to be.

Later, when Lily had calmed down and Madam Malkim had removed the stains from her shirt and robes, Lily continued on her way, still furious at James bloody Potter. She met her parents at Flourish & Blotts to pick up her books. They both, being university science professors were fascinated with the potions books, and had left her to finish her shopping alone as they spoke to an old wizard on the similarities between potions and chemistry.

While searching for a book on transfiguration, Lily collided with a young boy of about her age, falling to the ground.

Worried, the boy asked her, "Are you alright?" Offering her his hand. The boy looked almost as nervous as she knew she did.

"Yes, fine thank you." Lily replied, taking it.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized. "I'm Remus Lupin, and well, as you can see I'm horribly clumsy."

"I'm sure you're Just having a bad day" Lily chuckled. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

"You starting Hogwarts this year?" Remus asked, nodding to the book in her hand (

"Yes, I'm so excited." She replied. "I only just figured out that I was a witch." Lily said apprehensively, but for some reason, she felt sure he that he would not mind her being a muggle born. "What about you?"

"I was surprised to get my letter as well." He answered mysteriously. "It's my first year."

Lily smiled brightly at the boy. Lily and Remus bonded quickly, sharing a fondness for muggle literature. They discussed their favorite authors as they picked out their books.

After what seemed to be no more than a few minutes to Lily and Remus, both sets of their parents returned to make the purchases. Glad to have made a friend (she didn't count the dark haired boy whose father had been rude to her), Lily bid the boy farewell and followed her parents back to The Leaky Cauldron and on the underground. Laden as she was with oddly shaped packages, lily remained completely unaware of the stares she was receiving.

After meeting Remus and Hagrid, and seeing how witches and wizards lived their lives in such an exciting manor, she had been fully convinced. Tuny had been wrong. Witches and wizards were not freaks. With the possible exception of James Potter, they were wonderful. Lily was sure Petunia would be as excited as she, now knowing that her sister was not a freak at all, in fact, she was painfully normal compared to the colourful people she had met that day.

* * *

There you go! Some insight into the mind of Lily Evans, mother of the defeater of Lord Voldemort, before she had even learned how to cast a single spell.

Did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know! PLEASE REVIEW! If you do, I will send you virtual hugs from your favorite marauder! And cookies!

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.

-GG xo


	2. James Potter

**Visiting Diagon**

Chapter 2: James Potter

Hooray for my one review. I love you tradreader!!!!! Hopefully I will get some more for this chapter? I usually get more for the funnier stories. This will be funny too, but I guess it seems kinda serious (SIRIUS!... HA). Anyway... I just had to do James next! I hope you enjoy reading about his adventures in Diagon Alley!

-GG xo

* * *

"Hurry up mother!" James Potter cried, jumping up and down waving his arms, flu powder in hand, eager to leave the house.

"I'm coming James, I'm coming!" Mrs. Potter laughed at the antics of her only son. Her son, who would in a few weeks time be off to learn magic for the first time at the school her and the rest of his ancestors had attended since its founding year.

She could remember the day he had preformed his first act of accidental magic like it was yesterday. James had been five and the family was on the way to Mrs. Potter's mothers fifth (or was it sixth) wedding. James was to be the ring bearer, and as a result, his grandmother was the one to have picked out his dress robes. The robes, in accordance with the spring theme the elderly couple had chosen were a vibrant pink with light green trim and purple ruffles. James was utterly mortified, but no matter how much he whined, his Grandmother would not given in. She stayed true to her choice of the hideous robe and held fast.

Seconds before walking down the isle; James had somehow managed to transfigure the colour of his robes to bright neon orange. The orange had been even more hideous than the previous colours, and clashed loudly with the colour scheme, but James had not even noticed the change. He had done it completely accidentally out of fear of his embarrassment.

As James walked slowly down the isle, every eye in the crowd was upon him, eyebrows raised in confusion. His grandmother looked as if she was about to have a heart attack right then and there. Mr Potter who had shared James's contempt for the robes merely smirked at his only son, chuckling to himself as he gave James two thumbs up.

"Mum! We're going to be late!" James whined. He was overjoyed at the prospect of getting all of his Hogwarts supplies. James was obsessed with Hogwarts. As a child, Mrs. Potter had had to tell him stories of her years in the castle before bed.

"OK," replied Mrs. Potter, still smiling from the memory. "Let's go. Remember to tuck in your elbows and say Diagon Alley clearly. You wouldn't want to end up some where horrid, like Knockturn!"

James laughed, stepping into their large fireplace. "I'm not stupid mum. Everyone knows how to use the floo!"

"You'd be surprised," His mother chuckled as she watched her son disappear with the ashes.

James landed with a thump in the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron. He was at Diagon Alley, about to purchase the things he would need when he began Hogwarts in the fall. James was beyond excited; he was ecstatic. He had spent the past few days whining about whether it was time to go yet, and moping around the Potter family's backyard quidditch pitch at the fact that first years weren't allowed to bring brooms, when he had been flying for years. There at last, James surveyed the scene. Hogwarts students and parents were all crammed into the small space that was The Leaky, with excited expressions perpetually painted to their faces.

Unfortunately it was at this point that his mother came crashing down on top of him still standing in the fireplace, causing James to be thrown across the dusty wooden floor and land in a heap. Mrs. Potter clicked her tongue with both amusement and annoyance at the foolish behavior of her son. Didn't most children learn to exit a fireplace immediately after flooing before their fifth birthday? Anyone could have landed on top of James! Mrs. Potter shook her head, her son was a not most children.

"Let's go mum!" James hurried his mother along, who had still been gazing fondly at him while he dusted himself off.

They set out at a stroll towards the brick wall. Mrs. Potter took out her wand and tapped to brick three times.

"Later today, I'll finally be able to be the one to do that with my wand." Muttered James with more jealousy that what one might think would have been needed.

His mother merely smiled and responded, "Soon enough."

James and his mother, being Potters, knew virtually everyone in the wizarding world. This made their trips easy and quick. They had already gotten James's cauldron and books, as well as having checked the inventory at Quality Quidditch Supplies numerous times before Mrs. Potter decided it was time for her son to purchase his wand.

James stood beneath Ollivanders looming sign proclaiming his quality and family's experience in awe. He was getting a wand. His own magic wand. Of course James had seen other wizards use their wands, he had even made a teacup levitate with his father's, but James had never had his own.

Upon James and Mrs. Potter's entrance to the store, they each took a seat, as Mr Ollivander was in the process for finding a wand for another, rather plum young boy. The boy took the wand he was offered apprehensively, and pointed it towards the shelves across the room. At once, the shelves collapsed, leaving at least a hundred wands scattered across the floor. The boys than panicked, pointing it away, but towards the chandelier directly above him on the ceiling. Promptly, the chandelier blow up. Pieces were scattered everywhere across the store and it was a wonder no one was hurt.

Shaking his head Ollivander said to the boy, "No, Peter. I do not think that's the one."

Eventually the boy, who James now knew was named Peter found a wand he was able to wave around without causing damage. It was quite the relief.

Finally, it was James's turn. "Dorea Black. Now Potter I presume?" James's mother nodded in response to the wand maker's question. "I remember your first wand. Ebony, eight inches and a half. Especially good for defense, if I remember correctly?"

"You do, Mr Ollivander." Mrs. Potter replied with a smile.

Nodding to his mother, Ollivander then, focused on the eleven year old. "I assume that you, young man are here to purchase your first wand?" he said, focusing on the eleven year old.

"I should hope so," James replied cheekily, earning himself a stern look from his mother while Mr Ollivander went to find James a wand he thought would do its job.

Ollivander returned moments later, box in hand. "Pick it up," he said opening the box's lid to reveal a wand. "Give it a twirl."

James reached out to touch the wand, and instantly felt in warm at his fingertips. James lifted the wand determinedly and swung it around in a circle above his head. Colourful sparks erupted from its end. His mother smiled, and James knew he had found his wand.

Smiling, Ollivander said breathily, "mahogany, eleven inches. Pliable. Excellent for transfiguration."

James beamed. He knew that his first act of accidental magic had been transfiguration. This wand had chosen him well. James placed the wand back in its box for his mother to pay, but not before giving it another good twirl.

"James, I'm so proud of you," proclaimed Mrs. Potter as they stepped out of the store.

Grinning madly, James hugged his mother, taking her by surprise.

"How about we get you an ice cream to celebrate?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes!" James shouted in response, and began running towards the store, attracting the attention of the other shoppers around them. Mrs. Potter laughed. Her son was eleven years old, but when it came to ice cream, the little maturity he had was severely compromised.

Inside the shop, there where two young boys, one holding a cone of vanilla ice cream, and the other was still deciding on what to order. Vanilla? James though. Could you get more boring?

"Hurry up Rom, mom and dad are waiting," the older, vanilla ice cream eating boy exclaimed impatiently. I was obvious that his brother had been attempting to come to a decision for a while now.

"But Remy! I don't know what to pick!" The younger whined.

"Romulus! It's not that hard. Just pick three flavors."

James was growing impatient. How long would this take? Deciding to take matters into his own hands, James walked over to the boys.

"Er, hi," he said, interrupting. "Do you think you could get a move on?"

The older boy looked at James, "I wish. But my brother can't seem to come to a decision." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well, what are you deciding between?" James asked, bending down slightly to be on level with the younger boy.

In a small voice the boy answered, "I want to get either black pepper imp, coconut chocolate frog, acid mint, lemon-lime pucker, chocolate ice mice, caramel treacle tart, vanilla jelly slug, strawberry fizzing whizzbee or that new, multi-coloured flavor that tastes like a five chorus meal as you lick, but Remus said I can only get three." he glowered at his brother.

"I didn't say that, mum did." Remus said defensively, still licking his boring old vanilla.

James pondered the choices before answering, "You should definitely go for the black pepper imp. It's awesome! Last time I had it, I was breathing fire for days! My dad was delighted, because he didn't have to waste matches." He smiled remembering. "Oh, and my personally favorite is caramel treacle tart." He paused to scratch his ear thoughtfully before continuing, "And you should probably give that new one a try."

The young boy smiled up as James. "Thanks," he said before turning to the man behind the counter and repeating exactly what James had suggested.

Tapping James on the shoulder, the other boy expressed his gratitude, "Thanks for helping with my brother. Romulus can be quite difficult sometimes. I'm impressed." Then offering his hand he continued, "I'm Remus Lupin. I'm going in to my first year of Hogwarts."

"I'm James. James Potter, and I'm going into my first year as well." Replied James, smiling and taking Remus's hand.

By then Romulus had gotten his ice cream, and was ready to go.

"I guess I'll see you on September 1st then?" Remus asked as his remarkably strong younger brother tugged him out of the store.

"For sure." James replied. "See you on the train."

Remus nodded before giving in to his brother's wish to leave, and James surveyed his ice cream choices, deciding on caramel treacle tart, black pepper imp, lemon pucker levitation sherbet, vanilla jelly slug and the new flavor he had suggested Remus's brother try.

Happily licking his ice cream, James separated from his mother who was going to pick up his books, to get his robes fitted at Madam Malkims. James entered the robe store happily and plumped himself down on a chair, unaware of anyone else in the room; he was excited to be getting his robes at last and to see Madam Malkim, who was an old friend of his family.

While raising his feet on to the low table in front of the chair, exactly the way his mother had told him not too, James noticed the small girl in front of the mirror across the room. She was quite pretty with flaming read hair and sparkling green eyes, and was wearing a Hogwarts robe pinned in numerous places along its bottom.

"Hi there," the James said to the girl. "Is Madam Malkim here? I need to get my robes fitted. Starting Hogwarts this year."

"Yes, she's in her room at the back." The girl replied, hesitantly in a soft, tinkling voice. She seemed nervous.

"Good. I'll just go see her then." Getting out of his chair James proceeded to the back of the store, deciding that he like this girl. He would have to remember to ask for her name later.

As he opened the door to her storage room, he saw Madam Malkim's arms draped around a young man. James's first instinct was to close the door quietly and pretend he had seen nothing. Unfortunately, as he began to do so, the door let out a loud creek, attracting the attention of the couple. Madam Malkim turned a bright shad of red.

"You should know better than to venture into my private room, stupid boy! Out! Get out of my sight." She cried pointing to the door and leading him towards it.

Unfortunately he turned to run, James collided with the redhead, his ice cream going straight into the front of her robes, staining them a multi-coloured mess.

The girl burst out into tears. "James Potter, you will be punished for this!" Madam Malkim growled and began to tidy the girl up.

James decided to leave the store immediately, as he knew that if he didn't his head would have been chewed off by one of the two vicious women. Maybe he had been wrong about the redhead. She seemed a bit too high tempered for his liking.

Meeting up with his mother, she was disappointed at his story, but agreed to take him back for robes the next day.

On their way back to the floo in The Leaky Cauldron, James and Mrs. Potter passed a tall, dark haired man.

"Potter." The man acknowledged, nodding.

"Black." James's mother nodded back. "Good to see you cousin." She added.

"Do not call me that. You have not been my cousin since you married the blood traitor, Potter and took his name. I assume this is your son?"

She drew James closer to her side. "Yes, this is James." She replied. "And this is yours Orion? Sirius, isn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am." The boy named Sirius responded, not the least bit shy.

"Well, it was… nice you see you Dorea." Hissed his father.

"As always Orion," Mrs. Potter smiled fakley as she and James continued on to The Leaky and flooed back home after a full and exciting day.

* * *

So there you have it! Please leave a review letting me know what you think! PLEASE :D

I'll give you all virtual cookies! YUMMY 3

Sirius is up next... (MY FAVORITE MARAUDER! *SQUEALS*)

-GG xo


	3. Sirius Black

Chapter 3: Sirius Black

Hello!!! I have not updated this story in FOREVER. I am SO SO SO sorry!! I had actually written this story before I began to post (I usually post as I write), and I was so focused to actually writing other chapters for my other stories, that I completely forgot to edit and post this. Then I went away to camp for two months, and started a new school... So basically, fan fiction has been the least of my worries lately. Please forgive me? This is Sirius' chapter, and seeing as Sirius is my favourite character, this is one of my favourite chapters so I hope you enjoy it!

Love you guys,

-GG xxoo

* * *

"Move along boy, into the fire," Mr. Black ordered. His wife had handed him the miserable task of having to accompany their eldest son, Sirius, to Diagon Alley. Sirius would be entering his first year at Hogwarts. At least then he will be out of our hair, thought Mr. Black to himself silently.

Sirius sighed, as he stepped into the fire, grabbing a handful of floo dust on the way. This was going to be torture. An entire day alone with his father. What had he done to deserve this?

Sirius's father was a proud, pure blooded wizard who did not tolerate anyone of a lower class or different blood status. However, he and Sirius did not exactly see eye too eye on the subject.

A few years prior, Regulus Black, the younger of the two Black brothers, had arrived back home after having learned from a friend that any witch or wizard with a muggle parent or ancestor had dirty blood. Regulus had proudly informed the family that the veins of these lesser witches and wizards were not filled with blood, but in fact with dirty, slimy, sickly mud. His parents seemed proud of Regulus for having learned this fact, but Sirius didn't understand.

"That's not true!" Sirius announced. "I saw part of a muggle sitcom on the telly the other day when I was out in the muggle world with mum, and they cut a person open! I saw it! Their blood was completely red. Not a trace of brown."

Sirius was punished severely for his comment. A punishment that he couldn't fathom how he had deserved by merely stating the truth.

Speaking clearly Sirius cried, "Diagon Alley," and as the flames changed colour, was gone.

xxx

Sirius landed in the fireplace at Borgin & Burkes, his father's preferred way of passage to Diagon Alley, and stepped forward right away, not wanting his father to come crashing down on top of him. The eleven year old could already tell it would be a long day.

After a bit of shopping Knockturn, Mr. Black decided it was time to fetch Sirius's things in Diagon.

They went to Ollivanders first to get a wand. Upon entrance they were met by Ollivander himself and led to the back of the store.

"Orion Black, isn't it? I remember you're first wand. Holly, twelve inches. Especially good for producing dark spells, although I sincerely hope you haven't been," questioned Ollivander.

Mr. Black nodded stiffly and Sirius snorted. Mr Ollivander pretended not to notice.

"So, you are looking to purchase your first wand?" He asked.

"No," Sirius replied sarcastically. "My second actually. The first one was snapped in half by nargles." His father shot a murderous look.

"Cheekiness can only get you so far lad," Mr. Ollivander reprimanded before turning to the racks of wands that lined the walls.

"You better not embarrass me again boy." Mr. Black warned his son sternly. Sirius just rolled his eyes. He was used to being threatened.

Mr. Ollivander returned moments later with a wand. "Give this one a try," he told Sirius. "It's holly, just like your father's. Also good for dark spells." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "In old wizarding families such as yours most members seem to own similar wands.."

Sirius took the wand dubiously. He was nothing like his family. Right as the wood touched his skin, Sirius recoiled backwards, muttering curses. The wand had burned his fingertips, leaving angry red boils.

"Curious," Ollivander whispered. "It seems that you are the black sheep of the Black family." Mr Ollivander marveled aloud, taking back the wand. More like white sheep, Sirius thought to himself.

Eventually, Sirius found a wand that produced red sparks when he waved it above his head. Delighted, Sirius bounded out of the store, purchase in hand, and agreed to meet his father at the Apothecary after he had gotten his books.

Sirius practically skipped to Flourish & Blotts, happy to be rid of his father at last. As he entered the store, Sirius consulted his list, finding everything he needed and paying quickly. It was time to have a little fun, but first he would need to find some help.

Scanning the store for someone his age, Sirius quickly spotted a plump, brown haired boy carrying a pile books. A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch lay on top of the pile. Perfect, another first year! Sirius thought to himself. Walking over to the boy and smiling, Sirius tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black, could I ask you to help me with something?" Sirius asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um, uh, sure. I'm Peter," The scared looking boy stammered.

"Nice you meet you." Sirius smiled. Not one to beat around the bush, Sirius cut right to the chase.

"You see that bowl of peppermints over there?" He asked, pointing to a large blue bowl that had been placed on a stool by the entrance for people to take as they entered and exited. "We're going to replace them with these." Sirius held up a large sack filled with fizzing whizzbees and handed it to Peter. Every one of the fizzing whizzbees had been covered with a peppermint wrapper.

"Bloody hell! You must have eaten a whole lot of peppermints!" Peter exclaimed.

"Anything for the cause," Sirius replied with a smirk.

"What cause?" Peter asked, baffled.

"Why, pranking of course," Sirius answered slyly. "Now, all you have to do is to help me get all of these into the bowl and put the peppermints in the sack. I'm going to go nick it. Wait here." And just like that, Sirius was was gone, without even giving Peter a chance to respond.

Making sure not to be noticed, Sirius padded lightly over to the bowl, whistling. He gave a cursory glance around the room before scooping the bowl up, and hiding it in the folds of his robe. Nobody seemed to notice the odd bulge in his stomach as he slipped back to the bookshelf where he had left his new friend.

"Quickly, before someone notices," whispered Peter.

"Of course," Sirius whispered back, dumping the bowls contents on the floor. Peter poured the new mints into the bowl and Sirius once again crossed the room to place the bowl back on the stool, while Peter put the old mints into the sack.

They then turned towards the entrance and waited. The first people to fall victim of Sirius's plan were two teenage girls, who must have been in their sixth year at Hogwarts. They unknowingly placed the faux peppermints in their mouths, and where instantly lifted off the ground, and began to hover at the level of the ceiling.

"What's happening?" The one with long dark plaits cried.

"No idea!" Answered the blonde.

To make thing the dark haired girl's bag split on a bookshelf, sending ingredients from the Apothecary across the street tumbling down onto the floor. It was raining beetle eyes. The girls in the air were crying of fear, and Sirius could feel Peter shaking. Sirius, on the other hand, could not control his laughter. He grabbed Peter and ran out of the store and down the street.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever bloody seen!" Sirius exclaimed, whooping triumphantly

Peter grinned, "It was pretty funny."

"Pretty funny? My mum's hair in the morning is pretty funny. That was downright hysterical!" Sirius corrected.

Checking his watch he exclaimed, "Bloody hell, I've got to go meet my father. He'll go bonkers if I'm late. But I'll see you around!"

"Yeah," Peter replied, confused by the sudden appearance and disappearance of the other boy. "See you September 1st."

Waving, Sirius merged back into the crowd, and quickly found his father who was waiting outside of the Apothecary.

"You're late." He reprimanded monotonously, "as usual."

"At least I'm here," Sirius replied cheekily as they began the walk back to Knockturn.

A few minutes later, amid the hustle and bustle of Diagon, Mr. Black collided with a, pretty redheaded girl with astonishingly green eyes.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood," Mr. Black sneered with disgust.

The girl backed away frightened as Sirius's father proceeded to wipe his arm where she had come into contact with him with a rag. He then took out his wand and reduced the rag to ashes before he walking away, nose upturned, and completely unaware of the girl's terrified expression. Sirius just stood in awe, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry about that," Sirius said cautiously. "Father shouldn't have called you a Mudblood."

"Mudblood?" She girl asked, afraid.

"Er, you're a muggle born aren't you?" He faltered, unsure of how to continue, and she nodded. "It's very rude. It's a term used to describe the blood of muggle born witches and wizards. You see, some wizards, like my father, believe that their blood is more pure then the blood of muggle borns, and therefore think that they're superior. I personally think its kind of stupid, but don't let anyone know I said that." Sirius smiled bravely, trying to assure the girl that he was not out to her get her.

The girl smiled warily at his joke, looking nervous.

"I'm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black. I'm going into my first year at Hogwarts," said Sirius.

"Lily Evans," She replied shaking his hand. "I'm also beginning Hogwarts this year."

"Well Lily Evans," Sirius said, smiling at the redhead. "Maybe I'll see you around."

With that Sirius turned to follow his father. Just as Sirius had hoped, Mr Black hadn't even noticed his eldest son's absence. In fact, he was engaged in conversation with a dark haired witch.

Sirius approached in time to see the woman address his father as cousin.

"Do not call me that," Mr. Black responded. "You have not been my cousin since you married the blood traitor, Potter and took his name. I assume this is your son?" Sirius's father asked, pointing rudely to the boys standing beside the women.

So these were two of the mysterious Potters; the blood traitors who he had heard of through his parent's conversations late at night.

"Yes, this is James." The woman replied, turning to Sirius, "and this is yours Orion? Sirius, isn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sirius responded confidentially, smiling at her, and earning himself yet another _look_ from his father.

"Well, it was… nice you see you Dorea." Hissed Mr. Black.

"As always Orion" Mrs. Potter said, smiling fakley as she and James disappeared into the crowd.

As soon as she was gone, Mr. Black turned and grabbed his son's arm, and began to march down toward Knockturn Alley, Sirius in tow.

* * *

So what did you think? I had trouble deciding how I was going to portray Sirius. Had he always been the "white" sheep of the Black family, or did his rebellion begin at Hogwarts? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!! It will make my day... So far this story has 8 reviews... So sad :'( If you DO review I will send you a virtual cookie. I promise. You know you want to...?

Thanks for reading,

-GG xxo


End file.
